Global Leaderboard
The Global Leaderboard (not to be confused with the server leaderboard, as in Mechanics) is a server-wide scoreboard that allows players to compete for the best statistics. The global leaderboard for Survive The Disasters 2 is located next to the Gear Shop. It ranks players in terms of how well they survive disasters. Leaderboard Legend This table are counted to nearest thousands for the survivals, and nearest hundred thousands for the exp hunted. If the value between two players are same, then the player that has gotten the record first will be stated. Note: This stats is recorded in fact due to the deletion player's stats conditions. It can be change frequently. This content is containing two different games (normal and other games). Bold and italic value indicates the top of the player list. (1st place) Bold'' ''value indicates the fifth place of the player list. Italic value indicates the tenth place of the player list.* *Only in Normal Game Content and Categories Normal Game Normal Mode The global leaderboard in the normal mode of Survive The Disasters 2 is divided into three categories: Most Survivals, Highest Streak, and Most Enemy Exp Hunted. The leaderboard shows the top 50 for each category. The following table details the best statistics and how to get onto the leaderboard. Due to the changing nature of the leaderboard, the table may not be up-to-date. Pacifist Mode The global leaderboard in Pacifist Mode only contains the Highest Streak category. The leaderboard shows the top 50 for each category. The following table details the best statistics and how to get onto the leaderboard. Due to the changing nature of the leaderboard, the table may not be up-to-date. Other Games April Fools (2017) The global leaderboard in Survive The Disasters 3 is divided into three categories: Most Survivals, Highest Streak, and Most Enemy Exp Hunted. The leaderboard shows the top 50 for each category. The following table details the best statistics and how to get onto the leaderboard. Due to the changing nature of the leaderboard, the table may not be up-to-date. April Fools (2018) The global leaderboard in Survive The Disasters 4 is divided into two categories: Most Survivals 'and '''Most Enemy Exp Hunted '(Highest Streak leaderboard not recorded since it use three categories). The leaderboard shows the top 50 for each category. The following table details the best statistics and how to get onto the leaderboard. Due to the changing nature of the leaderboard, the table may not be up-to-date. Trivia * It may be extremely difficult to reach the top spots or to get on the leaderboard at all. ** Our community does not recommend you to "leaderboard-grind" (playing for the sole purpose of getting on the SD2 leaderboards) since you will be playing for just fame and high status in a Roblox game. If this matters to you, then feel free to play like this; otherwise, just play the game for fun. ** To achieve first place on the Highest Streak Leaderboard, you would be required to play ''around over 1 day 3 hours and 31 minutes to 1 day 6 hours and 16 minutes'' without dying, and to get onto the Highest Streak Leaderboard, you would be required to play for over ''7 hours and 12 minutes'' without dying. This is assuming that no lag occurs, the server doesn't shut down (most likely threat to your streak), and that each disaster is 30 seconds long - including the Danger Modes and Boss Times - but this does take Intermissions into account. In Pacifist Mode, you would be required to play over ''4 hours and 19 minutes'' without dying, and to get onto the leaderboard, you would be required to play for over ''1 hour and 29 minutes'' without dying. *** Due to how much play time breaking the normal mode streak record requires, grinding for this top spot essentially requires you to be awake for at least one full ''24 hours'' and ensure you don't make a mistake and die the entire time. This is '''highly discouraged for safety and health reasons; do not play video games for very long periods of time! ** The stats won't be displayed in leaderboards or will be erased if you don't participate or offline too much. ** The easiest to reach any categories leaderboard is the '''Highest Streak. '''Because it is all players who are ace at this game. * The leaderboard is broken prior to the Version 1.22 update and it was reset afterwards. Category:Mechanics